


Birthdays^2

by awtuscany



Series: Kingdom Hearts and Found Families [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Did I write it as a gift, F/M, Feels, in this house we love gulava, let these two have some happiness damn it, no, was a sequel to birthdays planned?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany
Summary: The Aftermath of Luxu's refuse to show up to the his and Ava's birthday party.
Relationships: Ava/Gula (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts and Found Families [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366084
Kudos: 11





	Birthdays^2

There's a frown on her face as she sits waiting at the elevator. But it's already been an hour and it doesn't seem like Luxu is coming. Tears run silently down her face. A gentle hand is put on her shoulder and she glances over at Gula, who's been waiting here with her the whole time. "Hey... It's okay, come on why don't we go do something else?" He offers a gentle smile and Ava wipes away her tears and nods. She glances down at the box she has Luxu's birthday gift.

  
She doesn't understand... Why was it so wrong to want to have more friends than just Luxu? She sighs, turning to hug Gula. He tenses as she does but then wraps his arms around her in return, understanding that she needed some comfort. He didn't know why Luxu was doing this, he didn't know about the fight the pair had, but he swore, then and there, he wouldn't be the one to ever upset Ava as badly as this. Ava deserved to get to smile and laugh and be as bright as he had seen her being since the moment he had come to the clock tower. 

  
"Why don't we go out," Gula suggests. 

  
Ava pulls away a bit, frowning. "Out? As in... Out of the tower completely?"

  
"Yeah," Gula nods. "It is still your birthday, right? You should still celebrate. Come on, it'll be my treat." He offers her his hand. She hesitates a moment. They weren't really meant to leave the tower without permission. Then again she and Luxu weren't meant to be sneaking down to the waterways and throwing themselves a birthday party either. She takes his hand.

  
He grins. 

  
"You won't regret it," he says, pulling her onto the elevator. "Promise!"

  
She feels her cheeks heating up again. She really believed him, that was odd, when was the last time she had trusted someone outside of Luxu or the Master... Thinking about it, she realized, never. She had never trusted anyone outside of the Master and Luxu. It had always been the three of them. Even after the other students had come.  
But she wanted more. She wanted the companionship she saw. She wanted it, but she never went for it, because she didn't want to drag Luxu along with her. But Luxu wasn't around to stop her this time. So she holds Gula's hand as they descend from the tower and step out from the secret passages under them. It's still early evening. People mill about, going about their business and Ava feels exposed without the mask the Master usually has them wear when they go out of the tower. 

  
"Don't worry," Gula assures her, "I've got you." 

  
He smiles and Ava's heart softens at the sight of it. "Alright." She nods, giving his hand a squeeze. "Well... Show me around then."  
Gula grins, dragging her all around town and finally settling with some ice cream at the fountain as it gets later into the night. Ava smiles, eating her ice cream and listening to the sound of the fountain. Her earlier sadness not completely forgotten but less prevalent in her mind now. She smiles and hums as she eats her ice cream. She glances over at Gula and smiles at him.

  
"Hey... Thank you for today," she says. "It means a lot to me."

  
"Of course," he smiles, tapping his fingers on the side of the fountain. "I could tell today was really important to you and I didn't want you upset on a day that clearly meant so much to you."

  
Ava's cheeks warm again and she smiles a bit. "Thank you for that."

  
Gula shrugs, looking away. "I... uh... Got you something. I wasn't really sure what you'd want so I hope you like it and..." He trails off, smiling slightly as he pulls a small box from his pocket. "Happy birthday, Ava."

  
Ava blinks. She hadn't been expecting to get a birthday gift form Gula, especially when she had invited him on impulse without thinking about it. Still she takes the box from him, opening it up to see a simple silver necklace. She blinks at him, surprised. 

  
"I... I'm sorry, is it too much," he asks, rubbing the back of his head, there's a small blush on his cheeks and Ava laughs, shaking her had.

  
"No! I just wasn't expecting you to get me anything is all!" She smiles. "Help me put it on?" She requests, handing the box to him and moving so her back is facing him. He nods, carefully putting the necklace around her neck and latching it. She smiles, her hand going to the necklace. 

  
"Thank you!" She says, a bright smile on her face as she finishes up her ice cream. "Come on we should get back before the others realize that we're gone! But... This was really nice Gula, thank you so much."

  
Gula smiles at that, nodding his head. "Of course! After all... It's nicer to see you smile than to see you sad." 

  
Ava's cheeks heat up again and he laughs a bit, blushing as well. "That is to say... Ummm..."

  
"No! No, that's okay," Ava nods. "That was very sweet of you to say..." She smiles, taking his hand again. 

  
"Maybe... We can do this again next year... Assuming Luxu doesn't get over himself by then?"

  
Ava laughs a bit, although there's a slightly sad wistfulness to her smile. She takes a breath, nodding. "That sounds great Gula. It really does. Thank you so much for tonight. I really needed it."

  
The trip back to the clock tower is quiet, Ava, and Gula walking hand in hand as they make their way there. It was... Nice. It felt right. Ava was still sad about what had happened with Luxu, but walking hand and hand with Gula? It felt like all her troubles were far, far away. She could just... Be herself for a little bit. Her hand touches the simple silver necklace around her neck. Maybe this could be a new birthday tradition...


End file.
